Who done it?
Someone stool Isabella's jewels and killed nonny, so it's time to investigate. Miss Elaina and Mario understood and detective daniel tried to solve the mystery who stool Isabella's jewels. Characters Present * Mario * Princess Peach * Luigi * Isabella * Isabella's Mother (debut) * Ted (debut) * Phineas & Ferb * Miss Elaina * Daniel Tiger (as a detective) * Bowser * Angelica Pickles (good guy) * Goomba * Tommy Pickles * Chuckie Finster * Peppa Pig * Pocoyo * Cake * Sidetable Drawer * Wordworld Characters: Duck, Crab, and Shark * Lambie * SML Mario * Black Yoshi * Wordgirl * Chain Chomp * Mothman * Sharks * Buddy (bad guy because of bowser) * Tiny (bad guy because of bowser) * Stinky Chef * Cat in The Hat * Bubble Guppies (oona only has a cameo) * Katerina Kittycat * Timmy Turner (debut) * Timon * Pumbaa * Team Umizoomi * Devil * Yoshi * Toad * Mickey Mouse * Jack Skellington * Weegee * Malleo * Gonzo (2 cameos) * Kirby * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Phil * Red Stickman * Lil (cameo) * Finn * Jake * Peter Pan * Mordecai * Rigby * Daffy Duck Plot NOT STARTED Trivia * Jigglypuff cried after seeing stolen Jews and nonny lying on the floor of red paint * This is the first time buddy and tiny we're villains * In the Garden scene, there is a child that slightly resembles Leo from little einsteins * In this episode, it shows pikachu's mad face when Daniel thought he did it after bowser told that he saw some necklace parts behind his tail. * Finn, Jake, Mordecai, and Rigby were crying in the crime scene. * It is revealed that bowser, buddy, and tiny told nonny to eat 9 jars of peanut butter and nonny became sleepy and then bowser banged nonny on the head with a pan. and anyways, bowser grabbed a red marker and drew a spot on one of nonny's hands, buddy poured red paint all over nonny's body, and tiny drew a blood-stained knife, cut it with scissors, and placed it on the floor, steel the jewels, and they all pretend to be tired. so bowser, buddy, and tiny did it. Songs * Aha! sunged by Daniel tiger * Mysterious, Very Mysterious sunged by Daniel, Isabella, and Chuckie * I think it was a phantom shadow figure in the garden sunged by katerina kittycat * Who done it? sunged by everyone but bowser, buddy, and tiny Transcript Episode starts when the scene shows isabella's jewels that her mother bought her then moves to nonny watching tv and began to ask him to go in the kitchen. Bowser: Psst, nonny, come in the kitchen. Nonny: Okay, I'm coming. Screen moves right then zooms and then swiches to isabella cleaning her room with her mom then heard a noise then isabella, her mother, and her friends ran in the kitchen and saw the jewels gone missing and nonny laying on the floor of red paint. Isabella's Mom: (to mario) That was isabella's jewels i gave her and her best friend, nonny, from Bubble Guppies. Jigglypuff: No, not nonny (cries) and finally... Jigglypuff: (cries) Isabella: (cries) Phil: Oh, it's okay girls, maybe we would give you new jewels Isabella: I DON'T WANT NEW JEWELS I WANT MY OLD ONES?!?! Everyone: (decides to solve a mystery) Daniel: I would be the detective because............... (Begining of the song, Aha!) Daniel Tiger: When something strange happens, and no one knows why, you need a great detective, and I'm that guy. When someone did a crime, but you don't know who, you call a great detective to find out who for you. Who solves the mystery? Who finds out? Me, the great detective! And when I do I shout...Aha! When I find a clue. Aha! That's just what I do. Aha! That's the word I yell. Yes, I'm the great detective, and here's how you can tell, aha! Got a mystery on hand, on your feet, or on your head? Well, don't just stand there. Call me instead! With my great detective hat, and my great detective mind, and my magnifying glass, there's no answer I can't find. The who, what, when, where, why, and how! I'll answer every riddle, I'll follow every clue! Aha! That's just what I say. Aha! When I've saved the day. Aha! In a British voice. You need a great detective, I'm your number one choice! Aha! Aha! Aha! Aha! (Song Ends) Category:Videos Category: Season 4